One embodiment relates to an improved method of fabricating a cigar. More particularly, one embodiment relates to an improved method of fabricating a cigar that provides a frusto-conically shaped smoking article that can be dissembled into multiple covers for preparing additional cigars, enabling a smoker to add his or her custom tobacco to one or more of the cones.
One embodiment relates to smoking articles, snuff, chewing tobacco, and other smoking and dipping product including flavor release inserts or encapsulated flavor beads. While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”
The following U.S. Patents relate to methods of making cigars and cigar articles, each listed patent hereby incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE6,321,755Tobacco product and a method of Nov. 27, 2001making thereof6,357,448Tobacco productMar. 19, 20026,526,986Tobacco productMar. 4, 20036,742,525Tobacco productJun. 1, 20046,854,471Tobacco productFeb. 15, 20057,543,590Intermediate wrapper and method Jun. 9, 2009of making7,571,730Cigar TubeAug. 11, 2009